


The Perils of Dating on Pandora

by PompousPickle



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dates weren't easy. Asking out your crush? Even harder? Doing it in between murder and bandits? Impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Dating on Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> Set during or right after Borderlands 1.

Dating on Pandora is near impossible. Lilith found this out the hard way. It wasn’t that there wasn’t anyone very datable on Pandora. Lilith fell for Roland the moment he took a rocket launcher to a midget’s face. So that wasn’t the issue at all. It was more that there was nothing very romantic about the planet. At all. Every single plan Lilith had for a nice, romantic date with the soldier always went horribly awry before she could even get around to even asking the man.

Picnic on the beach? Attacked by threshers.

Camping out under the stars? Surrounded by bandits.

There were no parks. No movie theaters. If there _were_ any amusement parks, Lilith was 100% sure that she didn’t want anything to do with them.

And it’s not that Lilith didn’t like the blood and guts and opportunity to murder anything that looked at her funny. She loved the place. But if she was going to finally ( _finally)_ ask Roland on a date, she was going to make it perfect. It _had_ to be perfect.

She stared him down from across the bunks they shared in New Haven. Roland looked up at her, eyes a little bit wide in concern and confusion as she stared at him intently. “Is…is there something on my face?”

“No! Not at all! Your face is…perfect, actually. Really perfect,” Lilith said, a bit too quickly, before cursing herself for being so painfully blunt. She spoke again, just to try to save face before things got too awkward. “Look. I was just…wondering…” she trailed off. “If you want to, I don’t know, head down to the Cauldron and kill a bunch of old Lancemen. You know, get revenge on them for being total dicks, murder things brutally. Could be fun.”

Lilith nearly hit her head on the table as soon as she said it. So much for a romantic, picturesque date. Roland only stared at her as Lilith shook her head, ashamed of herself. _Kill his old friends? You suggested that you two go out and kill his old friends?_

But then, Roland smiled. A small, awkward smile, but it was still a smile. And Lilith took that for a win. “If it’s all the same to you,” Roland started, “How about we stay in the bunks and watch a movie on the ECHOnet?”

Lilith nearly jumped out of her chair. She nodded with enthusiasm, so hard she thought her head might just roll off of her neck. She had to stop herself cold, before she could make an even bigger fool of herself. She stood up and brushed herself off, nodding slowly this time. “Sure! I’ll uh…I’ll go make some popcorn. You can…you can pick the movie,” she finally said, trying to drown out the sound of her heart pounding in her chest.

“Yeah,” Roland agreed, though his eyes seemed to be deliberately avoiding looking at Lilith directly. “Just make sure you don’t burn it this time.”

“Yeah, well make sure _you_ don’t touch Mordecai’s movie collection,” Lilith said, poking her head out of the doorway as she began to exit the room. “Seriously you don’t want to know what’s in there.”

As soon as she was down the hall and out of sight, Lilith’s back hit the wall with a solid thud. She took a long, deep breath before grinning, barely able to hold back her smile. She jumped a little in victory, unable to contain herself.

Maybe dating on Pandora wasn’t so hard after all.


End file.
